The Unexpected
by SilverLining0507
Summary: It's Sophie's birthday and Jack forgot to buy her a gift. So with last minute preparations, Jack ends up in an Antique Shop and buys a strange doll. But what he didn't know is that the doll was special and would turn human if the words in the box is said. Now they have to live with the doll whom they know now as Elsa. As Elsa is human, A much darker force is unleashed. (Modern AU)
1. Intro

**A/N: Hi! I'm FalchionLD5, This is the first story that I have ever written. I was reluctant to write stories because every time I try to type or write my ideas, it flies out the window (or my mind) so I'm an amateur, please bear with me. Anyway, enough of my babbling I'll give you extra details of the story.**

**1\. Their Ages:**

**Sophie - 5 yrs. old (Kinder)**

**Pippa - 10 yrs. old (5th Grade)**

**Jamie - 16 yrs. old (11th Grade)**

**Jack - 24 yrs. old **

**Elsa - 21 yrs. old **

**2\. Okay, in this story Jack is taking care of his siblings after their parents died. Since I don't know how school in America works I did a little research (Correct me if I'm wrong) and just so you know, their Surnames here are Frost except Elsa of course.**

**3\. Pippa and Sophie look as they do in ROTG, except maybe their height because their ages are different here in the story. Jamie is a bit taller, lean and his hairstyle is sorta spikey. Jack's taller, broader and muscular, since he's more mature and older here than in ROTG. Also his hair and eyes here are brown since he doesn't have powers (although, I'm still deciding.)**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Every day it was always the same routine for Jack Frost. He gets up at around 6am, goes down to the kitchen, cooks breakfast, wakes his siblings up for school, eats breakfast, tries to get Sophie ready for school, waits for her to get on a bus, waits for Jamie and Pippa to get ready, take a shower, change into work clothes, drive Jamie and Pippa to school, go to work by 9am, do paperwork, joke around with his friends and co-workers, avoid and decline advances from some female co-workers, get out of work by 5:30pm, drive home, cook dinner, eat, play and bond with his siblings, try to get them to sleep, shower and go to sleep.

Every day it's been the same, especially after their parents died 3 years ago from a car accident. It was raining hard that day; a thick fog had enveloped the area. A lot of people already went home, since they didn't want to take the risk of driving home later, when heavy traffic will definitely occur. Their parents just got off from work by 9pm and were already driving home; they drove cautiously, because they couldn't see very much and they know the danger of driving too fast when the road is wet. They drove towards an intersection, but because of the fog they couldn't see a car driving towards them from the side, hitting them. Their car swerves off the road and hits a tree.

Jack was at home resting after a long interview with Guardian Industries; he was taking a nap when he was awoken by a loud knocking at the door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by two policemen, who informed him of the accident; they said that due to the harsh impact on both sides, there were no survivors. It was heart breaking for Jack to know that he'll never hear or see his parents again, especially since he had to tell Jamie and Pippa about the accident except Sophie since she was too young to understand. They all mourned and since Jack was 21 he is the legal guardian of his siblings.

After their parent's death, Jack worked hard to be a good brother and parent to his siblings. It was difficult at that time since he was still looking for a job, so when he was accepted to work for Guardian Industries he couldn't be any happier. He would work overtime and would take up part-time jobs to earn extra money to support them. Even with his parents bank savings he knew that they shouldn't rely on it too much and decided to only use it in case of emergencies.

Jack never dated, no matter how much his friends pestered him to do so, telling him to go find a girl since it's been so long since he's dated, but he told them he's not interested, his family comes first and if he would date, he would want someone who will love his family the same way he loves them.

Life wasn't easy before but slowly it's starting to get better. Today to Jack it seems just like any other day, what he doesn't know is that his life is about to change.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? First chapter is a background check on Jack's life. It might be a bit boring but I just wanted to inform a few things. Don't worry; I'll really start the story in the next chapter. Elsa will appear in future chapters, so stay tuned. (I would also like to ask for opinions on how to improve my story and grammar, No flames please.)**

***Minor mistakes fixed, added a few lines and details.**


	2. Planning

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2! First, I wanna thank those who reviewed and followed my story, I really appreciate it:) Also, I'll try to update when I can or when I'm free because midterms is coming up and my mind might be full of lessons and trying to accomplish my subject requirements.**

**So, here we go!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**BZZZT!**"

"**BZZZT!**"

"**BZZZT!**"

"**BZZ-**"

Jack slammed his hand at the clock perched on his drawer, he poked his head out of the covers to look at the time.

"_Morning already?_" He thought as he sat up and ruffled his already messy brown hair. He wakes up at 5am everyday since Sophie's classes start at 7, while Jamie's and Pippa's start at 8. He slowly got out of bed and walked to his drawer, he pulled out a dark blue T-shirt **(A/N: Jack sleeps shirtless.) **and pulled it over his head.

He got out of his room and slowly shut the door. He went downstairs to the kitchen, he took eggs and bacon out of the fridge, went to the coffee pot to prepare some coffee and put some bread in the toaster. A few minutes later as he was cooking the eggs and bacon, he heard running, screaming and giggling upstairs.

"_Sophie must be awake._" He thought as he put the eggs and bacon on a plate and placed it on the table.

Just then he saw Jamie and Pippa coming down the stairs looking like zombies, while Sophie was behind them giggling and jumping around.

"Good Morning!" Jack smiled at the three of them as he went to get the toast and Orange Juice.

"Ughhh..." Groaned Jamie and Pippa as they sat down at the dining room table, picking up some of the food and placing it on their plates.

"Good Morning big brother!" Sophie said as she hugged his legs.

Jack went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. "So, what's the occasion? Usually I'd have to drag you guys out of bed in the morning." He sat down at the table and picked Sophie up to place her on his lap.

"Sophie barged into our rooms screaming and giggling, she tried to wake us up. I swear my ears are still ringing." Jamie said, biting onto his piece of toast.

"Well Soph, why are you so happy this morning?" Jack asked taking a sip of his coffee as he looked at her.

"Today's my Birthday!" She said smiling broadly.

"Happy Birthday, Sophie!" Pippa said with a smile on her face, while Jack and Jamie had a look of confusion and shock on their faces. They just went along with it and greeted her a happy birthday.

After they finished eating breakfast, Jamie and Pippa went to do the dishes, while Jack picked Sophie up to give her a bath. It wasn't easy giving her a bath for she jumps and splashes around too much. After the bath, he dries her off and dresses her. It would have been easy if she stopped running away from him, but finally he caught her and resumed dressing her.

"Sophie, your bus is here!" Pippa yelled downstairs. Sophie ran down the stairs excitedly and went out the door where the bus was waiting.

Jack ran after her and called out her name, she turned around and ran to him, he kneeled down in front of her with a stern look.

"Remember what I told you Soph, be careful, don't talk to strangers and most importantly have fun, Okay?" He said with a serious but loving tone in his voice.

She nodded, "Okay, big brother!" she hugged him, then ran to get in the bus.

* * *

After he saw the bus leave, Jack got back inside the house and went to the living room, where he saw Jamie and Pippa sitting on the couch.

When Pippa saw him, she gave him and Jamie a deadpan look.

"You guys forgot her birthday, didn't you?" She said with her arms crossed.

He and Jamie looked nervous, after all even though Pippa is only 10 years old she's mature for her age and can be scary when angered.

"No we didn't, we just didn't expect it to be today!" Jamie said while nervously waving his arms. He then narrowed a look at her "What about you? You knew today's her birthday why didn't you tell us?"

"What are you talking about I reminded you guys a few time last week!"

Then Jack remembered her telling him about Sophie's birthday more than once last week, it must have slipped his mind.

"I guess I did forget, I've been so busy at work I forgot about it." He said looking guilty as he scratched the back of his head.

"Jack! For shame, how could you forget something like this and you're supposed to be our big brother." Jamie said teasingly as he shook his head.

"Oh, I don't suppose you remembered and got her something?" Jack said with a smirk as he cocked his eyebrow.

Jamie laughed nervously while scratching his head "Ehhh... well... you see, there's..- Why don't we plan something, for later?"

Jack laughed, punching Jamie's arm softly "Don't change the subject!"

"No, he's right we need to plan and prepare something for Sophie. I mean we have been neglecting her for the past few days." Pippa said, feeling guilty about neglecting their little sister.

It's true what she said, they haven't been spending enough time with each other, whenever Sophie wants to play with them, they're either too busy, hanging out with friends or sleeping.

"Well why don't we celebrate this as a family only. I mean we don't spend enough time with each other and I'm pretty sure Sophie wants that too." Jamie said.

It was silent for a few minutes, as they tried to think of a plan. The silence was broken when Jack spoke up.

"I have an idea. Jamie since both you and Pippa are dismissed at around 3pm, try looking for gifts. If you pick Sophie up from school try to go somewhere fun like the playground, or the arcade or whatever, and Jamie cook her birthday dinner, Pippa help your brother, okay? And don't burn the house down."

"Wait, what'll you do?" They both asked simultaneously.

"I won't be home until after six, besides I still need to buy a present and also the cake. So, are we clear on that?" They nodded, "Good, now get ready for school" he glanced at the clock, "you guys have an hour left to shower, get dressed, get everything ready and come down here." When he said that, Jamie and Pippa looked at each other, then bolted up the stairs and a loud slam of a door can be heard.

Pippa pounded her fists at the door "Jamie, come on I need to use it first!"

"Sorry sis, but you snooze you lose!" He said on the other side of the bathroom door.

"No fair, I shower faster than you! Besides you take longer than grandpa when he uses the bathroom!" She said, still pounding on the door.

Downstairs, Jack sighed as he heard them bicker with each other "Pippa, just use my bathroom it'll take up less time!" After that she ran to his room to use the shower.

"_Note to self: Install another bathroom._" He thought.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were both done. So, Jack took a quick shower, after that he dried himself and changed into his work clothes, which consists of a white dress shirt and slacks. He took his keys in the drawer and went downstairs.

"Jamie, Pippa, come on let's go!" He yelled as he put his shoes on. He went to the garage and got in the the car.

They ran down the stairs and ran hurriedly to get in the car. Jack starts the car and drives around the neighbourhood.

It takes about 15 minutes to get to school, so the need to leave early. It takes Jack another 15 minutes to get to work. I guess that's the downside of living in a neighbourhood a bit far from the city.

A few minutes later they finally arrive to Dreamcastle High **(A/N: School level is from elementary to highschool.)**

"Bye Jack!" Jamie and Pippa said as they hugged him and got out of the car.

"Remember the plan!" Jack yelled before they were out of earshot. He starts the car again as he is on his way to work.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Well, That's the end of chapter 2. Sorry if it's a bit messy, I'm not used to describing scenes and also in writing a dialogue. So anyway, the name of the school is a combination of Dreamworks and Disney Castle. (Weird, right?)**

**Well, see ya on the next update!**


	3. A Day at the Office

**A/N: Yo guys, what's up? Okay, this story is starting to get somewhere; how long it'll be, even I don't know yet. Thank you guys for the reviews, the follows and the favourites, I mean I'm in total shock about it since I didn't expect that people will like this story. So, thank you again:) **

**Anyway, I'm going to describe to you some of the characters who'll make an appearance in this chapter:**

**There's North, Sandy and Bunnymund. North looks like he did in ROTG, Sandy looks the same except he's human and his height is about 5'1 and Bunny is of course human, as for what he looks like, just look it up in Google.**

**Flynn and Hiccup will also be here, Flynn looks as he did in Tangled, while Hiccup looks as he did in HTTYD 2 except he looks more mature and older.**

**I didn't want either Rapunzel or Tooth to be like the bitch in this story, since I think that they're much too nice for that and that they are only really good friends to Jack. I made an OC, her name in Amelia Daniels she has long black hair and grey eyes. You'll know most of her personality in the story. Don't worry this won't be a love triangle, I don't like that stuff too much.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finally Jack arrived at the building of Guardian Industries with only 10 minutes to spare. He drove to the parking area to look for a vacant spot to park his car. After having a difficult time looking for any empty spaces, his eyes lit up when he finally found one.

After parking his car, he hurriedly ran into the building. He greeted a few employees along the way, while at the same time trying to avoid bumping onto anything or anyone as he went to the receptionist's desk. When he arrived at the desk, he was panting and sweating. He then composed himself and listed the time he came in.

"Good Morning Jack!" Belle, The receptionist said with a smile as she was typing on the computer, "Looks like you made it just in the nick of time, 2 more minutes and you'd have been late."

"Yeah, thank goodness…" Jack said with a sigh of relief. After he listed his time in, he bid her goodbye as he used the elevator to get to the 4th floor. When the elevator stopped on the floor, he went directly to his cubicle. He sat down at his desk and began to work on some unfinished paperwork he left here yesterday.

* * *

As he began to work he couldn't help but remember the first time he tried to apply for a job. At that time Jack wanted to be independent and to also help his parents' at the same time. So he decided to apply for a job here.

You see Guardian Industries is a massive toy company known worldwide because of their creative and unique toy designs, which brought a lot of joy and fun to children everywhere. Since Jack loves kids and the whole idea of fun, he decided to give this opportunity a shot.

He chuckled as he remembered his job interview here. At that time he was so nervous he was sweating bullets, especially since he found out that Nicholas North the CEO of Guardian Industries will be the one to interview him.

He remembered walking into North's office and was at awe when he saw different types toys displayed, airplanes flying around and trains moving, but then he got a touch of fear when he saw two large swords displayed on the wall.

North was very intimidating, that he needed to put up a calm front to hide the nervousness he was feeling.

As the interview went on, North only asked Jack a few simple questions to which he would answer truthfully. At that time he found out that North was in fact a very jolly guy, he would often laugh and makes gestures regarding about the feelings his belly gives that helps him when he makes a decision. Through the course of the interview everything went well, Jack would often joke around to which North will laugh and add comments of his own.

North could see that Jack had potential so he immediately accepted him and told him to start in 2 weeks. Jack was really happy when he heard that, he was practically jumping for joy when he came home. But then a frown of sadness etched on his face, when he remembered that also on that day, the accident happened…

Jack's train of thought was interrupted when he heard someone knock on the border of his cubicle. He blinked away the tears that rimmed his eyes and looked to see who knocked; he smiled when he saw a short guy with spikey golden blond hair.

"Hey Sandy, what's up? Did you need anything?" he asked while still trying to write on his paperwork.

You see Sandy's mute, so he uses the small whiteboard he has to communicate. Sometimes he uses sign language but he prefers to write what he says on the whiteboard.

Sandy just looked at him and wrote on his little whiteboard, **"I just wanted to ask if you wanted some files printed or copied, since I'm going to the copy machine." **

Jack shook his head as he began to organize his papers, "Nah, I'm good; I'm done working on these files anyway, thanks for asking though." He said with a smile, but Sandy saw the hint of sadness in Jack's eyes.

"**Jack, are you okay?" **He wrote on his whiteboard.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Jack said as he looked at him curiously.

"**You look sad over something, want to talk about it?" **Sandy wrote with a look of concern on his face.

Jack smiled at him and said, "No, I'm fine, I just remembered something. It's nothing really."

"**Well if you need someone to talk to you know I'll listen."** Sandy wrote with a smile on his face. That was one of the things Jack liked about Sandy, he was a good listener and he'll willingly lend an ear to someone and help them with their problems.

Jack looked at the time and saw that it was already 12:15. _"Huh, time must've slipped by, when I was lost in my memories."_ He thought.

He then got up and picked up the files on his desk and turned to Sandy, "Hey Sandy, I'm going to go to the cafeteria to have lunch, want to come?" He asked while organizing his desk.

"**Sorry, I can't right now, I have a lot to work on right now." **He showed the words to Jack then erased it again, **"You can give me your files and I'll give them to Phil for you." (A/N: You know Phil the yeti from ROTG, well here he's North's secretary.)**

Jack nodded and gave him the files, "Thanks Sandy, I really appreciate it. Do you need me to get you anything?" He asked, but Sandy only smiled and shook his head. They bid each other goodbye, as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Jack arrived at the cafeteria and saw that despite it being lunchtime, there were only a few people here. He then went to the counter and bought a chicken sandwich and a cup of coffee.

He went to look for a table, when he heard someone calling his name, "Hey Jack, over here!" He looked around and saw Flynn and Hiccup waving at him; he walked over to their table and sat down next to Flynn.

Flynn slapped Jack on the back, "Jack, nice of you to join us! Good timing too, I was getting bored talking to Hiccup." He jokingly said as he pointed to Hiccup.

"Well sorry, if I can't think of anything interesting to talk about." Hiccup said with a hint of sarcasm on his voice.

Jack then unwrapped the foil on his chicken sandwich and took a bite, "So what's going on with you guys, you haven't been causing trouble again have you?" He said with a smirk. Flynn was known for making pranks around the office, sometimes he and Hiccup would join in the fun.

"Nah, Flynn here can't even think that much right now, he said he had a bad night yesterday." Hiccup said while taking a sip of his water.

Jack looked at Flynn curiously, "Why, what happened last night?" He asked, while Flynn only had a tired look on his face.

Flynn massaged his temples and said, "Well, let's just say Rapunzel has something to do with this."

Rapunzel is Flynn's wife of two years; she has long blonde hair and green eyes and a very happy personality. She is currently pregnant with their first child for two months.

"Why her cravings and hormones kept you up all night?" Hiccup said with a smirk on his face.

"No, well most of the time it does, but last night was different." Flynn said with his eyebrows furrowed and pain etched on his face.

"Why, what'd she do?" Jack asked wanting to know what happened.

Flynn just sighed and said, "Okay, well it happened like this, I got home from work late at night and got inside the house. I saw that all the lights were turned off and in the living room the TV was on, so I walked over there and turned it off and then I heard footsteps coming from upstairs." He said with a low voice, while Jack and Hiccup listened attentively.

"Okay, thinking that someone might've gotten into the house. I became worried that something must've happened to Punzie, so I ran up the stairs calling out her name. And then I saw that the door to our room was slightly open." He then lowered his voice, to add a more dramatic effect.

"I walked to the door, slowly I pushed it open. Before I even got into the room I was hit by something and then I was knocked out."

"Then, what happened?" Hiccup asked with anticipation in his voice, while Jack was practically at the edge of his seat.

"I was getting to that." Flynn said with slight irritation on his voice, "I was awoken by someone calling out my name, and then I saw Punzie leaning against me as she was shaking me to wake up." He paused to get a drink of water and started again, "I asked her what happened and she only said I'm sorry over and over again."

Jack and Hiccup looked at him confused, "Why, would she say that?"

"Well it turns out she was watching a slasher film and got really scared. When she heard me trying to open the door, she thought it was someone else. So, she went to the kitchen, got a frying pan and ran up the stairs."

Jack stopped him there "Wait a minute, don't tell me. She knocked you out with a frying pan thinking you were a serial killer." Flynn only nodded his head.

Jack and Hiccup only looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

Flynn only glared at them, "Hey it's not funny, I mean do you know how hard my wife hits, my face hurts like hell when I woke up. I mean do you know how bad it'll be if something happens to this face." He said, pointing to his face.

Hiccup ceased his laughter for a while, "If you ask me, I think it'll be a blessing." He said with a smirk.

Flynn glared at him and playfully punched him on the shoulder, "Gee, Thanks for the support Hic."

They were laughing and joking around for a while, until suddenly Jack stopped laughing and the look on his face, was of a look of horror.

"Hey Jack what's wrong it looks like you've seen a ghost." Flynn said, when he didn't respond, he waves a hand in front of his face.

Hiccup stopped him and said, "Wait Flynn, listen carefully." They then heard a familiar clicking sound. They turned to Jack in a hurry, "The croc's here, Jack run!" Flynn said to him trying to shake him out of his trance.

Just as Jack was about to run, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. _"Dammit!" _he thought as he slowly turned to the person behind him. "Hey Amy, why are you here?" he said as he faked a smile.

"Hi Jack, I was looking everywhere for you. Why didn't you tell me you were going to have lunch I could've come with you." Amy said with a pout on her face as she sat down beside him, while Flynn and Hiccup just rolled their eyes at her.

Amelia Daniels or Amy as she's called is known for being charming and beautiful, but that's only what she wants people to think. You see she's also known as the office slut because of her tendency to sleep with whoever she wants, whether they are single, married or in a relationship. She'll do anything to get whoever she sets her eyes on and right now her eyes are set on none other than Jack Frost, but of course knowing Jack he never liked women who was like her.

The reason Jack and his circle of friends call her a crocodile or croc is because the clicking of her heels reminded them of the sound the crocodile makes in the movie Peter Pan. And like the crocodile in the movie who wants to eat Captain Hook, she does the same with the men she sets her eyes on, but in her case she sleeps with them.

Jack looked at her weirdly and said, "I'm sorry?"

She just smiled at him, "Its ok Jack at least, I found you." She said giggling,

Jack just faked a smile to and looked Flynn and Hiccup with a look of desperation on his face, _"Help me!" _He mouthed off to them. Understanding that their friend needed help, they tried to start a conversation with her.

"Hey Amy, why exactly were you looking for Jack? _(As if we didn't already know)." _Hiccup asked her.

Amy tried to act cute by putting up a thinking face, "Well since I heard that tomorrow is his day off, I thought that maybe we could go out somewhere." She said with a smile, while Jack asked Flynn, "Where did she hear that?" He shrugged, "Maybe she checked your schedule."

She then turned to Jack and got so close to him that she was only inches away, "So what do you say Jack." She said as she looked at him seductively.

"Sorry but I have a few things to care for at home." Jack said while at the same time trying to move back a little.

"Oh come on, if you want we can go to my apartment after, for a little privacy." She whispered slowly to his ear.

Jack felt chills go down his spine and not the good kind, this woman is really making him uncomfortable, that he felt like throwing up by how she tries to seduce him.

Just as he was about to say something, he heard someone call him from behind, "Hey Jack, North's looking for you, right now!" He turned around and saw Aster; he quickly stood up and said, "Bye Flynn, Bye Hiccup and sorry Amy but I have to decline your offer."

He quickly left with him, breathing out a sigh of relief. At the background Amy huffed in frustration and left the cafeteria, while Flynn and Hiccup was just glad that she left.

* * *

Jack looked at Aster and said, "Hey Bunny, why is North looking for me." Aster just glared at him and said, "I told you not to call me that name, we're not kids anymore." But Jack just smirked, "But it's so fun calling you bunny." Aster had an irritated look on his face, as he was mumbling some profanities under his breath.

Jack and Aster have been best friends since they were kids along with a girl named Toothiana, they would always have each other's back especially if one of them is in trouble or when they need help with something. Aster is currently in a relationship with Toothiana who was working as a dentist.

"No really, why is North looking for me?" Jack said with a questioning look, Aster stopped walking and looked at him, "North's not looking for you."

Jack looked at him weirdly, "But why did you say that."

"Well I could see how uncomfortable you were and I know you don't like that woman, so I only did what I could think of." he said to him with a straight face.

Jack smiled at him, "Aww, you do care."

Aster just smirked at him, "Whatever, you bloody show pony." They both laughed at that and started to walk around.

"By the way, Tooth's wondering if you and the kids would want to make an appointment, she also wanted to know if you've been taking care of your teeth along with the kids."

Toothiana had a strange fascination for teeth, even when they were kids. So it didn't come as a surprise when she wanted to be a dentist.

"Yeah, we're fine and tell her, how about next month on the 15." Aster then nodded his head and texted Tooth about what Jack said. They talked for a while, until break was over and they had to go back to work.

* * *

The day went on as usual, working on more paperwork, going into meetings and trying to avoid Amy. When it was time to go home, Jack organized his things and said goodbye to a few employees. He used the elevator and went to the ground floor.

He went to the Receptionist's desk and timed out. After that he went to the parking lot and looked for his car, when he found it he opened the door and started up the car.

He was eager to go home but before that he needed to buy a cake and a gift for Sophie; he knew he can't go to the mall right now because a lot of people will probably be there. So he thought about looking around for a place to buy a gift, but he needed to buy a cake first.

He went to the local bakery and bought a Chocolate Cake, which he knew was Sophie's favourite. He went out of the bakery and put the cake on the passenger's seat. He was about to get in the car when he saw something that intrigued him, right across the street was and Antique Shop.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Well that's the end of that; I had a hard time writing this chapter since I don't exactly know what goes on in an office, so I had to improvise and remember what I saw when I read a few stories and watched a few movies with an office background. **

**Amy isn't a major character, she's only a minor character, so please don't kill me just yet. Sorry to disappoint you guys that Elsa isn't in this chapter, since I wanted to show what happens at Jack's workplace, but don't worry Elsa will make her appearance in the next chapter. So until then stay tuned.**


	4. Strange Ocurrence

**A/N: Hey guys, Good (Whatever time of day it is) to you! Okay, I know that some of you have been waiting for this chapter, since Elsa will finally make an appearance. Well as promised Elsa will appear, but that's all I'm going to tell you. I won't give you any spoilers; you're just going to have to read the story to find out what happens.**

**Now without any further delays, let's get on with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack looked at the Antique Shop across the street with a questioning look on his face, _"I've never seen that shop around here before, it must be new_."

He looked at his watch and saw that it was already 6:15; if he hurried he might be able to go have a look around some stores and buy something. Opening the car door, he almost got in the car, but something stopped him; he looked at the Antique Shop again, it felt as if something was pulling him to go in there, but he didn't know what.

He let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders, _"I guess it can't hurt to take a look…, plus I might be able to find something in there for Sophie." _With newfound determination, he closed the car door and quickly walked across the street.

Jack looked through the shop's window, his eyebrows furrowed and a confused expression evident on his face as he observed the interior of the shop, "That's odd, they seem to be open, but I don't see anyone in here." He mumbled to himself.

He made his way to the door and heard a bell chime when he opened it. Walking in, he was greeted by a musty smell that seemed to emanate the whole shop.

Looking around, he saw a wide variety of different items on display, from old toys to intricate furniture. He was at awe with what he saw, since it brought him a sense of nostalgia.

Suddenly a raspy old voice called out to him from behind, "Can I help you, young man?"

Startled, he turned around and saw behind the counter an Old man with thinning white hair and silver eyes, he was wearing a white collared shirt with a pair of suspenders.

The Old man smiled at him mysteriously, _"Whoa! When did he get here?" _Jack thoughtas he looked at him. Somehow this man gave him an uneasy feeling.

The Old man repeated his question, "Can I help you, young man?"

He didn't know how to respond and just stuttered out a few words, "W-Well, I-I was just l-looking around."

The Old man looked at him, still smiling, "Are you looking for something, a gift perhaps?" he said, placing his hands on the counter.

Jack's eyes widened with surprise, "Uhh yeah…, I guess?"

"Well then I suggest you go to the storage room, there are plenty of interesting items in there. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for, just take the door to the right." The Old man said as he pointed to the direction of the storage room.

"Um, thank you…" Jack said, as he looked at him nervously. He walked to the direction that was pointed to him, feeling the Old man still staring at him, "_Man, this guy is really giving me the creeps!" _He thought as he made his way to the storage room.

* * *

He stopped walking when he saw a door, _'Well, this must be it." _He opened the door. It was so dark inside that Jack couldn't see a thing; he searched for the light switch and turned the light on.

What he saw were a wide variety of items, some that are the same as the ones in display in front of the shop, while some he has never even seen before. It seems that these items never left this room, since it was beginning to collect dust.

Jack looked around the room, searching for the perfect gift. He looked through the boxes of old toys and some of the other items in the room, but none seem to catch his eye.

Letting out a sigh, he was about to leave the room, when suddenly a strange chill enveloped the whole room.

"That's…odd." He said, with a look of confusion. The chill came out of nowhere; he knew it wasn't coming from the shop since it didn't have any air-conditioning, so the only explanation was that it was coming from inside the room.

He turned around and searched for the source of the chill. He stopped in front of a pile of boxes, which seem to emanate a cold air.

Carefully he moved the boxes to the other side of the room, by doing that the cold wind seemed to get stronger and stronger.

After removing the last box, he saw something covered with a red cloth. He reached his hand out and slowly removed the cloth.

Jack had a look of surprise on his face when he saw what the cloth covered underneath. Under the cloth was a box with a doll in it.

He picked the box up and looked at it. It seems to be in good condition, since there are no scratches and tears on it, but what was strange is that ice covered the edges of the box. He looked at the doll in the box, the doll had platinum blonde hair styled in a French braid, sparkling blue eyes, red lips and pale porcelain skin. It wore a sparkling blue dress with a slit on the right side and heels that had a unique design on it. It was strange but the chill seems to come from the doll, but the idea slipped by Jack as he had a big smile on his face, _"This'll be a great gift for Sophie, after all she loves playing with dolls."_

* * *

With the doll in hand, he left the room and went directly to the counter, "I would like to purchase this, please." He said as he placed the doll on the counter.

The Old man looked at him, a strange glint covered his eyes, "Are you sure that this is what you want?" He said with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jack said, still smiling, having not noticed the strange glint on the man's eyes.

The Old man smiled at him, "Alright then." He said as he put the doll in a paper bag. "Here you go, young man."

"Great! So, how much does it cost?" Jack said as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"For you young man no charge."

Jack had a look of surprise on his face, "What!? B-But I-I couldn't possibly-"But the Old man just put a hand up to stop him, "Its fine the doll is yours to keep." Jack was unsure whether he should just take the doll, but seeing the serious expression on the man's face he reluctantly agreed.

He then looked at the man in confusion, "Thank you…, but why?"

The Old man just smiled at him and said, "Because it's been stuck in that storage room for a long time now. It's lonely, I'm sure it's probably looking for an owner right now and I think you just might be the one."

Jack still had a confused look on his face, when the Old man said, "Run along now, it's pretty late and I'm sure someone's waiting for you at home."

With that, Jack looked at his watch again, his eyes widened when he saw that it was already 6:30, "Oh you're right, I got to go!" he took the doll from the counter and made his way to the door, he turned around, looked at the Old man and said, "Thank you again for the doll, Mr…"

"Manny, just call me Manny."

Jack smiled at him and turned around, but before he could walk out the door, Manny called out to him, "Young man… be careful and good luck."

Jack looked confused for a moment, but slowly nodded his head "Um okay, thanks." He responded as he walked out the door.

Manny watched Jack as he left the shop with the doll in hand, got into his car and drove off. His eyes darkened and he had a serious expression on his face, "And so it begins…" He whispered under his breath, as he vanished into thin air.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter. I did promise Elsa will make an appearance in this chapter, but of course I didn't say what form. I want to thank you guys for your support and also to my sister, who's been giving me great advice on how to improve on my grammar and writing. Also to my friend who pointed out my mistakes and told me on how to correct them, I love you guys. **

**Oh, by the way, since my midterms is next week. I won't be posting any new chapters until I finished my exams and the requirements. So hopefully, I might be able to post something by then. Until we meet again.**


	5. Celebration and Surprise

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Well my midterms will continue onto next week, because of the typhoon, my classes have been suspended this week. Anyway, this story is really coming off as a mystery and like any good mystery I won't reveal anything. I'll let you guys keep guessing what's going on.**

**Well enough talk, here's the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Several minutes later, Jack finally arrived home. He opened the car door, a cake in one hand, while the doll is in the other. He makes his way to the front door and let out a sigh of frustration, he placed the doll on top of the cake box for a while, hoping it wouldn't ruin the inside as he fished the house keys in his pocket.

He would always tell Jamie and Pippa to lock the door when they're alone in the house and to not open it to just anyone. It's just to ensure their safety because you have to admit; it's not very safe in our society today.

With great difficulty involving several keys and trying them out one by one, he let out a sigh of relief when the door finally unlocked. As he went inside, he was then greeted by Sophie running towards him who hugs his legs.

"Welcome home, big brother!" She said with a big smile on her face.

Jack smiled at her, patting her head with his free hand. Then he heard frantic running and yelling coming from upstairs.

"Sophie, where are you?! You can come out now, you know!" He heard Pippa with a panicked tone on her voice. She stopped running near the railings on the stairs when she saw him. "Jack have you seen-"she then looked at the little girl hugging their brother's leg, her eyes showed both relief and frustration as she made her way down the stairs.

Walking towards them; Pippa's face is in a frown, "Sophie I told you we can only play hide and seek upstairs." Sophie just looked at her with a pouty look. "I was upstairs…, but I heard a car. So, I went downstairs to look out the window and I saw Jack…" her big eyes had that look that would make anyone melt.

Pippa's eyes softened at the look, but tried her best to mask it. "Still at least tell me if you want to stop the game. You had me worried there for a second; I mean do you remember what happened last time?" She said, crossing her arms.

Last year when they played hide and seek in the backyard. It was Pippa's turn to seek, while it was Sophie's turn to hide. Hours passed, Pippa became panicked and worried looking everywhere for Sophie. It turns out she took the game too seriously and hid in the neighbour's house. That's why they play the game only in the house, in case Sophie goes somewhere that's more dangerous.

"I'm sorry… '' Sophie said with her head down, feeling guilty for making her sister worry.

Pippa smiled at her, then hugged her, "It's okay, just don't do it again." She lets go and looks at Jack.

"Hi Jack, welcome home!" She said smiling at him and hugged him by the waist.

"Hey Pippa, where's Jamie?" Jack asked

"He's in the kitchen setting up the table."

"Oh, can I get a little help here?" He said directing his gaze to Sophie, who was still hugging his legs.

She laughed as she tried to pry Sophie away from his legs. It was tough because Sophie didn't want to let go, then she thought of an idea, "Hey Sophie, how about we play tag." Sophie's eyes lit up and she immediately lets go "Ok, you're it!" she ran out of the room giggling, While Pippa chased after her.

Jack walked into the living room placing the doll on the sofa and made his way to the kitchen wherein he saw Jamie setting up the table. He carefully placed the cake on the table. Jamie looked at him and smiled, "Hey Jack, you're home late." Jack shrugged his shoulders as he helped Jamie. "Yeah sorry, I went to buy the cake and Sophie's gift; I got stuck in traffic on the way home."

"So buddy, what's on the menu?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Sounds great, I'm starving." After setting up the table he called out Pippa and Sophie. They ran into the room, laughing.

As they ate Jack started a conversation, "So anything interesting happen today?"

"Not really just the same old boring day." Jamie said, eating a forkful of spaghetti.

"Why? Emily didn't come and say hi to you?" Pippa teasingly said to him. He almost choked on his food; he glared at her while coughing and thumping on his chest. "No we talked, but this doesn't include her."

They all knew about Jamie's crush on Emily his best friend since childhood. **(A/N: I just changed the name of his friend in the movie, also if you're confused Pippa is Jack's sister in the movie.) **They love to tease him about it, but he would always deny he has any feelings for her.

"Stop teasing, she's just a friend." He said a blush evident on his face. "Suuure, she is." Pippa said with a smirk.

They continued to bicker, until Jack stopped them, "That's enough, I told you two no arguing on the table." Both stopped and continued to eat dinner while glaring at each other.

Jack turned to Sophie and asked her, "How was your day, Sophie?"

"It was fun! I learned a lot today at school and then we went to the arcade and played a lot of games. Jamie and Pippa even won me a prize!" She exclaimed, obviously happy how her day worked out. "That's great, Soph." He said as he wiped her face clean, she was always a messy eater.

"What about you Jack, how was your day?" Pippa asked him.

He drank from his glass of water and looked at her, "Oh you know, the same as always."

"Is that woman bothering you again?" Jamie asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"If you're talking about Amy, Yeah, but don't worry, you know I always decline her advances," Jack reassured them. Sophie pouted her face and crossed her arms, "I don't like her she's scary." Jack chuckled when he heard that, "Don't worry Soph, she's only a co-worker nothing else."

A few months ago when Sophie had no classes for the day, he brought her to work because Jamie and Pippa were at school and he couldn't just leave her alone in the house with no one to take care of her. When Amy saw her, she thought this was an opportunity to get on Jack's good side. So, she tried to be extra nice to Sophie but it only ended up scaring the little girl.

"You know you can just tell her to leave you alone." Pippa said looking at Jack.

He rubbed his temples, "I wish it was that easy. You don't know how many times I tried to avoid her and tell her off. She just keeps coming back."

Jaime rubbed Jack's back and said, "Don't worry Big bro; I'm sure she'll leave you alone. eventually….."

"Thanks for the reassurance Jamie." Jack said sarcastically.

* * *

After they finished eating dinner, they washed the dishes and played a few games. Until finally it was time to open up the presents.

They were all in the living room sitting on the sofa; Sophie was practically jumping from joy after celebrating her birthday with her family.

"Okay Sophie it's time to open up some presents." Jack said trying to calm her down, but it only got her more excited.

"Ooh, me first!" Pippa said, as she rummaged through her bag. "Here you go, Happy Birthday Sophie." She gave her a small box.

Sophie tore through the wrapping paper and smiled at Pippa. The box contained a pink bead bracelet with a heart in the middle.

"Thank you Pippa!" She said hugging her.

"Okay my turn, Happy Birthday Sophie!" Jamie said holding a gift bag in front of her.

She opened the bag and saw a stuffed bunny toy, "Bunny, Hop Hop!" She said happily as she hugged the toy. She would always say that whenever she sees a bunny. "Thank you Jamie!" he just smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Well I guess it's my turn now" Jack said as he took the paper bag from the other side of the couch and gave it to her, "Happy Birthday Sophie! Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it."

She took the paper bag, opened it and took the box out. She gasped when she saw the doll inside, "She's beautiful..., Thank you Jack!" She looked at him with a grin. Jack just smiled at her expression.

Sophie opened the box and took the doll out; not noticing the piece of paper that fell out.

She examined the doll and tried talking to her, "Hi my name's Sophie, I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Jamie and Pippa felt a weird chill when Sophie took the doll out of the box.

"Hey Jack, where did you buy this?" Pippa asked

"I bought it from an antique shop that just opened, why?" He replied

"Is it normal for that thing to be cold? I mean it's like it has a built-in air conditioner with it." Jamie said crossing his arms.

"That's what I felt too, but I'm pretty sure it's normal."

Their conversation was interrupted when Sophie suddenly spoke, "Elsa, is that your name?"

They turned their heads at her, seeing her holding a piece of paper. She then smiled at the doll, "It's nice to meet you Elsa!"

"Sophie what do you have there?" Jack asked inching closer to her.

"I saw a piece of paper on the floor; it had words in it. Look" She said as she gave the paper to Jack.

He took the piece of paper and looked at it, the name Elsa was written on it.

"Hey look there's more in the back." Jamie pointed out to him.

He turned the paper around and saw more words written on it.

"Hey Jack, why don't you read what it says to us." Pippa said out of curiosity.

"Okay, then." Clearing his throat, he read the words out loud:

_A curse she be broken by moonlight tonight,_

_To a snowflake as delicate and light,_

_Be wary of what lies ahead,_

_For what the future brings maybe nothing but dread._

Their faces scrunched up in confusion with what was written on the paper.

"What do you think it means?" Jamie asked

"Do you think something bad will happen?" Pippa asked fear can be heard in her voice.

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing, must be Manny trying to scare me." Jack reassured them.

"Who's that?"

"He's the one who gave me the doll; I'll have to ask him about this tomorrow."

Then they heard a yawn coming from Sophie, he looked at the time it was almost 10 o'clock, "Well it's time for bed, you guys have school tomorrow." He said while fixing the mess that was in the living room.

"But I'm not tired..." Sophie said while rubbing her eyes.

"Come on Sophie time to get you to bed." He said as he carried her. He went upstairs with Jamie and Pippa following behind.

Jamie went to his room and called out before closing the door, "Goodnight, guys!"

Jack went to Pippa's room, she crawled to her bed and he tucked her in. Jack can see that she's still scared about what the paper said. "Don't worry Pippa I'm sure it's nothing bad."

"But what if there is something?"

"I'm sure it's nothing, now go to sleep." Jack said as he kissed her forehead, he walked to the door and switched off the lights. "Goodnight, Pippa."

He carried Sophie to her room and placed her on her bed, she held tightly onto the doll and the bunny. Jack kissed her forehead and tucked her to bed. "Goodnight, Sophie"

"Can you say goodnight to Elsa and Bunny too?" She said with droopy eyes.

He smiled at her, just to humour her he said goodnight to her toys, "Okay then, Goodnight Bunny and Elsa."

He turned on her nightlight, switched off the lights and went out the door.

He walked directly into his room and shut the door. He grabbed black boxers and blue night pants from his drawer laying them on the bed. He grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After a few minutes in the bathroom, he got out, slipped on his nightwear and lay on the bed pulling the covers up to his chest.

As he lay on his bed, he couldn't help but think of the strange events that happened today from the antique shop, the doll that was given to him, to the eerie message that he read, _"I wonder what it meant..." _

"_Maybe I'm just overthinking about it, I'm sure it's nothing..." _He thought as he turned to his side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later that night…

The neighbourhood of Burgess, Pennsylvania tonight is very quiet. Dogs are barking at every corner, the wind is howling, rustling the trees as they passed, the moon shining big and bright over its inhabitants, lighting every corner of the streets.

In the Frost household, everything is quiet save for a few snoring sounds that can be heard in some of the rooms. In one particular room namely Sophie's room the moonlight shone brightly, through her window directing its light onto a specific target, the doll she is holding in her arms.

By the moonlight's effects, the doll was enveloped by a strange white light accompanied by a strong cool wind; the image seems to grow every passing second.

* * *

Early in the morning, Jack woke up the same way he does every day, he sat up on the edge of his bed, stretching his arms, his eyes still droopy from the lack of sleep, _"I'm still tired…maybe I shouldn't have thought so much yesterday." _He stood up from the bed yawning and ruffling his hair. He took a white T-shirt from his drawer and wore it over his head; he went out of his room then made his way down the stairs. Halfway through the stairs he heard a scream coming from upstairs, his eyes widen at the sound, _"That came from Sophie's room!"_ losing any sign of sleep in his eyes, he sprinted up the stairs and ran to the room at the end of the hallway.

He opened her door, looking everywhere for her. He saw her sitting in one corner of the room, he walked directly to her worry in his eyes as he saw her scared and fearful.

He kneeled in front of her and asked her, "Sophie what's wrong, are you okay?"

She nodded her head, pointing a trembling finger to her bed.

"Someone's on my bed..." She murmured

Jack looked confused for a moment; he stood up, carefully walking towards the bed. Thankfully the nightlight was still on so he could only see a little, his eyes widened when he saw that there was in fact someone on Sophie's bed, but he couldn't see who it was since they were covered with the blanket.

He reached a hand out and slowly removed the covers, he was shocked when he saw a woman was lying on Sophie's bed, _"What the... how could she have gotten here, the doors are locked and the windows are shut?!" _As he racked his brain on how could this mysterious woman have gotten in here. The woman's eyes slowly fluttered open.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter. So, what do you guys think? A bit of a cliffy on the end, right? I'm sure you already know who's on Sophie's bed and that she'll officially make an appearance in the next chapter. Oh and by the way, earlier in the story Sophie was four years old; she just turned five on her birthday. I'll try to update as soon as I can, I'm a bit of a procrastinator, so it maybe a while for me to update chapters. So see you guys soon.**


	6. Meet Elsa Part 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, I was really busy with my midterm's exam and extra classes this week; also I sort of lost some motivation to write this chapter because I was too tired, my brain was practically too lazy to think. Well anyway Elsa is officially here as you can see in the title; of course she's in human form now, not in doll form.**

**Sorry for ending the last chapter in a cliff-hanger it's just to add a bit of suspense. I know some of you might want to strangle me for that. Please don't, at least not until I finish the story.**

**Anyway, here it is Chapter 6!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her eyes fluttered open; she could only see blurred images in front of her. Blinking her eyes a couple of times, her vision started to adjust.

Although the light was dim, she could depict a man with brown hair and brown eyes in front of her. The look on his face was one of surprise; she sat up and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a room she was not familiar with, the walls were pink, toys were scattered on the floor and she saw some things she has not even seen before.

She was confused and tried to remember how she got here or who she was, but nothing came to mind. Fear got to her, when she realized that she was in some unknown location with a man who could possibly harm her.

Seeing the woman wide awake, Jack snapped out of his trance. Looking at her he couldn't help but feel as if he has seen her before, but he can't pinpoint where. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her curiously "Who are you?" He asked while keeping his distance.

"_I don't know who she is, but if she's dangerous, I need to be cautious."_

The woman looked at him; he could see in her eyes that she was both confused and frightened, "I-I don't know…" she replied

He looked at her in confusion, "What?"

She trembled and said, "Who…am I? Where…am I?"

She was trembling as she clenched her hands on the covers, "Are you okay?" Jack asked all of a sudden he felt the temperature of the room dropping and sees ice creeping around the covers of the bed. Shocked, he backed away immediately from the bed.

"What the…? What's going on?!" He said looking wide-eyed at her.

Seeing his reaction, the woman looked at the covers and gasped. Seeing what was happening around her, she stood up and backed away from the bed, but the ice only followed her, spreading even more around the room. She noticed that it seems to be connected to her. She looked terrified as she hugged herself, gripping tightly to her sides, "What's happening…? What am I?!"

A strong cold wind swept around the room, the curtains flapped wildly from its force. Icicles were forming around the walls, but it was unusual as these icicles were glowing red.

Jack seeing the dangerous situation, tried to calm her down, "Please stay calm!" But it didn't seem to work; instead the wind grew more violent, prompting him to bring his arms up to cover his eyes.

He was worried for Sophie's safety, he went to her and grabbed her hand "Sophie we need to get out of here it's too dangerous!" he said as he pulled her up to stand.

Sophie focused her eyes to look at the woman standing near the window. Her eyes widened with realization, "Elsa?"

Jack heard Sophie, he looked at the woman again, he noticed that she had the same features and clothes the doll wore, _"She does look like that doll, but it's impossible that it's her." _

She looked at them, tilting her head to the side, "El…sa?"

"Elsa!" Sophie said as she pulled her hand away from Jack and ran towards her, hugging Elsa by her legs.

"Sophie, don't come near her she's dangerous!" Jack exclaimed.

"No she's not, Elsa will never harm me, right Elsa?" She said with a smile as she looked up at her.

Elsa looked down at her, seeing the expression on Sophie's face calmed her down, when she did that the temperature slowly went back to normal, the wind slowing to a halt, and the icicles melting in sight.

"Yes, I will never harm you." Elsa said a smile crept up her face. She knelt down and hugged Sophie back.

Jack was astonished at the events that had happened. He looked at Sophie and Elsa; somehow Sophie thinks that she's the doll he gave her yesterday, _"She does have the same features as the doll but it's weird that the ice seems to follow her, it's as if she controls it. Maybe I should ask her a few questions." _Slowly he made his way towards them.

Elsa seeing Jack get closer, stood up and backed away.

Jack noticing her reaction, put his hands up as if to reassure her, "Don't worry I won't hurt you." He said gently, again he walked towards them, she only backed away some more until her back hit the wall. Both of her hands touched the walls, ice began to form where she touched.

Sophie seeing Elsa's reaction towards her brother tried to reassure her, "Elsa its okay, that's Jack he's my big brother."

Elsa looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Brother…?"

Sophie nodded, "Yes, he's my brother; he won't hurt you I promise."

With that Elsa calmed down, she removed her hands from the wall and placed them to her sides, her eyes still wary at Jack as he moved closer.

He was now in front of her, but seeing at how she was looking at him he kept a good distance from her, "Who are you, really?"

Sophie looked up at him and retorted, "Jack that's Elsa I'm sure of it."

"Sophie you don't even know if she is your doll, it's impossible for her to just become human." He replied to Sophie, still sceptical about her claim.

"But I know that's her, see she's not even on the bed." Sophie said as she pointed to her bed. He looked at her bed and the doll was not on the bed or even at any corner of the room. Then he remembered the writings on the paper from yesterday, _"Maybe this is what it meant, I'll have to ask Manny about this later." _He looked at Sophie and then at Elsa, _"Maybe Sophie's right and Elsa is the doll. I'll have to apologize to both of them."_

"Sorry I didn't believe you earlier Soph." He said looking at her then he turned his eyes to Elsa, "I'm sorry too Elsa, if I frightened you in anyway." Sophie beamed at him while Elsa just nodded her head.

"Elsa, I want to know how you made the ice appear."

She averted her eyes from him, "I don't know…" She said hugging herself again.

He was about to ask her more questions, when he felt tugging on his night pants. He looked down and saw Sophie looking at him.

"Jack I'm hungry."

Jack mentally face palmed, somehow the events made him forget about cooking breakfast, "Okay, why don't you go downstairs, I'll catch up in a while." Sophie smiled and nodded her head; she ran out of her room and went downstairs.

He looked at Elsa; she was still looking away from him, but she seems to be deep in thought, "Um Elsa."

She snapped out of her train of thought and looked at him, "Yes?"

"I'm really sorry; we must have gotten off on a wrong start, what with you showing up suddenly and the ice…" He trailed off as he looked at her; he never noticed earlier, but he can't help but be mesmerized by her especially since she was this close, the light illuminated her features giving her this soft glow that makes her look angelic. He realized he was staring and cleared his throat, "Anyway, My name is Jack Frost it's nice to meet you Elsa." He said smiling at her as he held his hand out to her.

Elsa looked at him, then his hand. She reached out her hand and just when their hands were about to touch, she hesitated as she remembered what happened earlier_, "I don't want to hurt him." _she brought her hand to the side and looked away from him.

He looked worriedly at her, "Is there something wrong?" he asked her gently. She squeezed her eyes shut as if she is in deep thought, "Can I ask you something?" She asked

"Sure go ahead."

She then looked deeply into his eyes, "Is my name really Elsa?"

"I think so I mean we found a piece of paper that had a name on it, so maybe."

She nodded her head, but he could see something was troubling her. "Don't you remember anything?" she only shook her head. He felt sorry for her, she looked guilty and lost she didn't mean to start the ice earlier, she didn't even know how it happened; also she doesn't even remember anything or even who she is. She looks so innocent and yet he knew what she was capable of.

It was silent for a few minutes, until he heard her stomach grumbled, "Um, you must be hungry, we should probably go downstairs." He said nervously scratching the back of his head, _"Well this is awkward…"_

Elsa just stared at him and nodded her head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Well it looks like this ended in another cliff-hanger. Yes, I'm evil and I suck I know. Sorry if this chapter is a bit messy, my brain was half-asleep when I wrote and typed this. I know Elsa is a bit OOC here, well its because she's a doll that turned human; she doesn't know how things work in general, she has no memory of anything and basically her personality at first is like that of a new born, except she can speak normally. Don't worry I have a plan for this. **

**I would like to thank you guys again for the reviews, follows and favourites, I would name all of you but I'll save that for the last chapter, Maybe. Also thank you to AvatarFreak17 for giving me a piece of advice on how to improve my story, I really appreciate it and I hope I actually did what you advised. So thank you guys again and I hope to see you in the next chapter. **


	7. Meet Elsa Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! By the way I forgot to mention the timeline of this story, its set this year about the third week of September and this chapter is set on Friday.**

**This is it! Part 2 of Chapter Six!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack went downstairs with Elsa following behind, he noticed that every time they walked passed something that caught her interest; she would stop walking and examine whatever it is. He would have to call her out to grab her attention if she does that.

They arrived at the living room where he saw Sophie sitting on the sofa watching Spongebob Squarepants on TV. Jack walked behind the sofa, placing both hands on top of it, "Hey Soph, what do you want for breakfast?"

She thought for a second then stood on the sofa and turned around "Pancakes!" She beamed while jumping on the sofa.

"Okay, pancakes it is." He said as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Elsa why don't you-" He turned around and she wasn't there. He looked around and saw her by the TV looking curiously at it.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Uh Elsa, what are you doing?"

"I was just wondering what this is and how did those creatures get inside this box?" She said as she examined the TV.

He chuckled, "It's programmed to do that."

"Programmed…?

He nodded, while she looked at the TV with a questioning look.

"Well I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He said walking to the kitchen. Elsa hearing what he said stopped examining the TV and followed him. She stopped at the doorway and saw him rummaging through a white vertical box that had light in it, curious she walked towards him.

Jack heard footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw Elsa her eyes full of wonder as she looked at the fridge.

"Elsa, what are you doing here?"

She stopped looking at the fridge and directed her attention to him, "I just wanted to know what you're doing."

"Oh, well I'm here to prepare breakfast." He said as he turned back to the fridge. She nodded slowly, her eyes watching him curiously.

"Jack what's this?" She asked pointing to the fridge.

He looked at her and said, "This is a refrigerator, it's where we store food." He grabbed what he was looking for then moved to the cabinet to grab the dry ingredients.

Elsa opened the refrigerator's door, light flashed and cold air came out of the fridge. She closed the door, and opened it again, closed it and opened it, her eyes widening in amazement. Curiously she slowly closed it to see if the light stayed on.

"Jack is the light still on even when it's closed?"

"I don't know, maybe?" he said while preparing the pancake batter.

"Why is there cold air in here?"

"Well it does that so the food won't spoil easily." He said as he turned the stove on, setting it to medium heat.

Elsa saw what he was doing and went beside him. He was humming to himself while mixing the batter. He turned and jolted when he saw Elsa next to him.

"Elsa! Don't do that!" He said placing a hand to his hammering heart.

"Sorry…" then she looked at the stove again, "Jack what's that?" she said pointing to the stove.

"That's the stove; it's where we cook food." He said as he went to get the spatula and the frying pan.

She stared at the stove then at the flame; out of curiosity she reached her hand closer to it. He looked at Elsa and saw her hand inching closer to the flame, immediately he placed the frying pan and spatula on the counter and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the stove.

"Elsa don't do that, you could've burned yourself!" he scolded looking sternly into her eyes.

Elsa looked at him with her blue eyes shining innocently, "I'm sorry Jack; I was just curious if the flame was real."

Jack sighed at her, "Just don't do it again, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." She only nodded in response.

It was as if he was taking care of another child, well considering she's a doll that turned human, he thought it was normal behaviour for her to be curious at everything, especially since she doesn't know how some things work.

As he held her hand he noticed how cold her skin felt, _'I guess it must have something to do with her having magical powers.' _Despite how cold her skin felt, it was so soft and smooth. He had never felt skin like this before, it was almost unreal.

"Um Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go of me now?"

He realized that he was holding her a bit too close, his left hand was holding her right hand while his right was holding her waist and there was only a minimum amount of space between them, he immediately lets go of her.

"S-Sorry a-about that." He stuttered, a blush covering his cheeks, clearing his throat he looked away from her. He felt weird all of a sudden; it was strange he never felt this way being that close to a woman before, usually he'd just brush it off as if it was nothing, but why is it different around her.

"I'll uh, get on with cooking breakfast, Elsa why don't you accompany Sophie in the living room." He said, scooping pancake batter and pouring it to the pan.

"But I want to stay here and watch what you're doing." She said looking at him pleadingly; the way she was looking at him he couldn't help but think she looked really cute. He turned away from her to focus on what he was doing.

"No I'm okay on my own here, I'll call you out when it's done." She thought for a while, then nodded her head and left the kitchen.

He breathes out a sigh of relief, flipping the pancake over, _'What the heck is wrong with me?'_

* * *

Elsa walked into the living room and saw Sophie still watching cartoons on the TV. She walked directly to the sofa and sat down. Sophie seeing Elsa, she moved closer and hugged her.

"Hi Elsa!" Sophie said beaming a smile towards her.

Elsa smiled and hugged her back, "Hello Sophie." Then she lets go and looks at the TV. She stares at the TV curiously, thinking how people can fit in such a tiny box.

"Elsa?" Sophie said

Elsa looked at her and asked, "Yes, what is it Sophie?"

"Let's play!" Sophie said her eyes twinkling with excitement.

Elsa hesitated afraid that she might harm her, "I-I don't know Sophie, I don't want to hurt you."

But Sophie just shook her head, "You would never hurt me, you promised didn't you?" She said as she looked at Elsa. Elsa wonders how it is possible that Sophie can just put her complete trust in her. She was hesitant, afraid her powers might harm her, but she eventually gave in.

Elsa nodded, "Of course I won't harm you." She sighs and smiles, "Okay, we'll play."

"Yay!" Sophie exclaimed, she got off the couch, pulling Elsa to her feet by tugging her hands. She looked up at her and asked, "Elsa can you show your magic?"

"I don't know…"

"Pleeease Elsa." Sophie pleaded looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Sophie are you sure?"

She nodded her head and looked at her expectantly. Elsa knelt and opened her hand revealing a snowflake with an intricate design. Sophie looked in awe and touched the snowflake which bursts when she touched it.

She giggles and claps her hands, "Again, again!" Elsa smiled and formed a snowball on her hand and threw it in the air. Exploding making it snow in the room. Sophie jumped around excitedly, trying to catch the falling snowflakes. Elsa smiled at the sight in front of her; she never knew that she could do something like this. Snow was on the floor, ice crept up the wall forming shapes with various details, it was beautiful but somehow she can't shake this feeling of nostalgia as if this has happened before and yet this was new to her.

* * *

Jamie woke up by his alarm clock buzzing; he got up and rubbed his eyes. Making his way downstairs he heard giggling and talking he recognized one of the voices as Sophie's but the other sounds older and feminine. Curious he went downstairs, feeling the temperature dropping as he got closer to the living room. He stopped by the doorway and what he saw surprised him, there was snow everywhere, the walls had been intricately designed with ice it was a beautiful sight. He rubbed his eyes thinking that this must be a dream, but the snow was still there proving to him that this was real.

He looked around the room and saw Sophie playing with a woman he has not seen before.

Sophie stopped playing with Elsa when she saw Jamie, "Hi Jamie!" She said waving at him. Elsa looked at him and immediately the snow stops falling.

Jamie looked wide-eyed at the room it was just unbelievable. He snapped out of his shock when something cold hit his face. He wiped whatever it was and recognized it as snow; he then looked at Sophie and saw her giggling.

Jamie smiled and was about to form a snowball to get back at her, but he needed to know something, "Sophie where did this snow come from and who is she?" He asked looking at Sophie and the mysterious woman.

"Oh right!" Sophie ran to Elsa and held her hand, "Jamie this is Elsa, Elsa that's my other older brother Jamie." She said the smile on her face never faltered, "She's the one who made the snow."

"H-Hello…" Elsa shyly said.

Jamie slightly waved at her, "Wait a minute, she made the snow?" He asked baffled by her claim. Sophie nodded her head. Jamie swore his brain stopped functioning when he heard that, he hurriedly made his way to the kitchen.

"Jack!" He yelled almost tripping on the way to his brother.

"Oh Jamie, Good morning just wait a few more minutes I'm almost done here." Jack said pouring the last of the pancake batter to the pan.

"Jack, are you aware that's there's a strange woman in the living room?"

"Oh you mean Elsa, yeah why?"

Jamie found it odd by how calm Jack is being, knowing that there's a stranger in the house, "Are you also aware that the living room is covered in snow?"

Jack immediately stopped what he was doing, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that there's snow everywhere even the walls are covered in ice."

"What?!" Jack yells, he placed the spatula on the counter and immediately went to the living room. All of a sudden it got cold and saw that what Jamie said in fact true. He looked at Elsa and Sophie both of them had smiles on their faces as they were trying to build a snowman.

"Elsa what happened here?" He asked

They stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Elsa looked at him and only stuttered a few words.

"W-Well I-I, uh…"

"I told her to make it snow Jack." Sophie said and added, "I just wanted to play and have fun."

He looked at them and pinched the bridge of his nose. He walked in front of Elsa and looked at her.

"Elsa can you please remove the snow, I don't want anything in the room to get wet." He asked her gently, the last thing he would want is for her to become panicked. He knows how dangerous it is if that happens.

Elsa looked at him and said, "I'll try." She tried to calm down and focus, but the snow didn't lift, she tried again but nothing.

"Why isn't it working?" she asked frantically, looking panicked. Jack seeing the icicles forming tried to calm her down, he held her arms gently and said "Elsa listen to me just try to calm down, it won't work if you panic."

Elsa looks at him, her eyes laced with fear, "But-"

"It's going to be okay, Elsa." Sophie said beside her.

Elsa looks at them and tried again, this time calming down and taking their advice. The snow began to lift; it formed into a single snowflake and disappeared. To Jack's relief everything in the room seems to be dry.

He smiled at her, "See you did it!"

She looked at her hands, "I did it." She looks at him and Sophie, "Thank you, both of you!" She said smiling.

"You're welcome and next time you make it snow, just make sure to inform us first."

Jamie cleared his throat, their attention directing towards him.

"Wait so let me get this straight, she can make it snow?"

"Uh-huh, not only that, but Elsa can control ice and make things out of it too." Sophie replied

"That…is…so…COOL!" Jamie exclaimed, he strides his way to Elsa.

"Can you really make it snow? How did you get your powers? OH, Can you make snow days?" Jamie asked excitedly while Elsa was too nervous to reply to his questions, she also didn't know what to say.

"Jamie don't ask too many questions, I'll tell you more about her later." Jack said as he tried to stop Jamie from making Elsa too uncomfortable.

"Jack why didn't you mention that your girlfriend has ice powers?"

"Jamie she isn't my girlfriend."

"Really? You're not convincing me by the way you held her earlier." Jamie said.

"I was just consoling her." Jack said a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"Suuure you were Jack" Jamie smirked as he watched his brother's expression, he found Jack's reaction to be slightly amusing after all he's never seen Jack act that way to a woman.

Jack then turns to Elsa, "Sorry, just ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!"

Just when he was about to say something, a smell of something burning wafted in the room.

"What's that smell?" Elsa said her face scrunching up a bit.

Jack's eyes widened with realization, "Oh crap, the pancake!" He said as he ran to the kitchen. He immediately turned the stove off and opened the window. He looked at the pan and saw the pancake burned to a crisp.

Jamie walked beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey at least nothing else burned, besides that was the last one."

"Yeah, that was a close one. Come on help me set up the table."

They set up the table and called out Elsa and Sophie in the living room,

"You guys wait here I'll go and wake Pippa up." Jack said walking out of the kitchen.

He went upstairs and walked to the door to the left of the hallway. He turned the knob and saw Pippa sound asleep.

He walked towards her and shook her, "Pippa wake up it's time for breakfast."

Pippa only grumbled and pulled the sheets tighter around her.

"Pippa wake up." He said louder.

"…"

Pippa's always like this in the morning, especially on a school day. He shook her again with much force but still nothing. He racked his brain to think of another way to wake her up, when suddenly his eyes lit up as he thought of the only other thing that can wake her up.

"Hey Pippa, we're having pancakes for breakfast."

Immediately, Pippa sat up after hearing that. Jack knew that would be the easiest way to wake her up after all pancakes are her favourite.

Pippa yawned and turned to Jack, "Oh good morning Jack…" then her eyes lit up, "Are we really having pancakes for breakfast?"

Jack smiled at her, "Yeah, now go downstairs before it gets cold."

Pippa got off the bed, running through the hallway and down the stairs, with Jack running after her.

Pippa stopped by the kitchen doorway, when she saw a woman she didn't know, sitting at the table.

Jack stopped behind her, "Pippa, what's wrong?"

"Jack, who's that?" She said pointing to the woman.

"That's Elsa."

"Elsa… wait where have I heard that before?"

"I'll tell you more about her, for now let's eat."

Pippa's really shy around strangers, so she sat next to Jamie at the table. They ate breakfast in silence for a while, when Elsa spoke up, "This is really good Jack."

"Thank you, have you had this before?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't recall."

"No it's okay, sorry for asking something like that." Jack mentally face palmed, thinking how stupid it was to just ask that when she doesn't even have any memories to begin with.

Jamie asked her a question, "So Elsa where did you come from?"

Elsa thought for a while then said, "Well I woke up in a room earlier, I guess that's where I came from."

Jamie tilted his head in confusion, "Uh…what?"

Sophie muffled a few words, but nobody could understand since her mouth was full.

"Sophie don't talk with your mouth full." Jack said.

"Sorry…" She apologized; she drank some orange juice and said, "Elsa woke up in my room."

Pippa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "I'm not following, how exactly did she end up in your room?" she asked Sophie.

Sophie tilted her head a little asking in a soft voice, "Don't you remember, Elsa was with me yesterday." Jamie and Pippa still couldn't understand what she's saying, until Jack interrupted.

"Elsa is the doll Sophie received yesterday." Jack said

"What!?" Jamie and Pippa said, their forks clattering on the plate, their eyes wide and their mouth ajar.

"Oh that's right I haven't told you guys earlier about her." They just shook their head slowly. Jack explained what happened earlier, about how Elsa was found lying on Sophie's bed to her about having ice magic.

After Jack finished his explanation, Jamie and Pippa were silent for a few minutes trying to process the information they'd just received, until finally Pippa spoke up.

"Wow… that's really something, but how did she turn human?"

"I don't know, I suspect that it may have something to do with what was written on that piece of paper."

"I knew something was going to happen!" Pippa said.

"Pippa would you believe it, she has ice powers." Jamie said

Pippa gasped and said, "Really…?"

"Yup I saw it earlier; you wouldn't believe how amazing it was. I mean there was snow everywhere; the walls were decorated with ice it was formed in different shapes, and the floor was actually covered with ice, I almost slipped, but it was so awesome!" Jamie babbled enthusiastically, his eyes twinkling with delight. He always loved playing with snow as a kid, even when he got older he never outgrew that trait.

Pippa looked at Elsa and observed her. She was beautiful and regal almost like a princess or a queen. Pippa noticed how Elsa would act she was polite, shy, gentle and had good manners as if proving what she thought was right. Even though Pippa has only known her for a few minutes, she had a keen eye when it comes to knowing a person.

"Are you like a princess or something?"

"I don't know"

Jamie interrupted and asked Pippa, "What makes you think that?"

"Well she looks like one."

Jamie looked at Elsa and said, "You're right! But wasn't she a doll, maybe she was designed to look like one."

"Maybe…"

* * *

After they finished breakfast Jamie prepared their lunch boxes while Jack took Sophie up for a bath. After bathing and clothing her. They went downstairs to wait for the bus. Several minutes later the bus arrived and Sophie ran out the door.

"Take care Sophie." Jack said as he hugged her and gave her lunch box.

"Jack, can I take Elsa to school with me?" She asked

"No Sophie, she's human now, she's not a toy and I'm pretty sure your teacher won't approve of Elsa staying in the classroom."

"Okay…" She said sadly but then said, "Can I play with her when I come home?"

"Of course I'm sure Elsa would want to."

"Yay!" She said then ran to the bus, "Bye Jack!"

Jack smiled and waved at her.

He went inside, where he saw Jamie and Pippa sitting on the sofa with Elsa, they were talking to her and asking her a few questions.

"So you don't remember anything?"

"No, nothing."

"Well she was a doll, what memories do you expect her to have?" Jamie asked Pippa.

"I don't know maybe she had previous owners before or if she remembers who created her and why she has powers." Pippa said. They continued talking with one another; Jack looked at the clock and walked closer to them.

"Hey you two, I think it's time for you two to take a bath."

Jamie glanced at the clock, "But it's too early." He complained

"I know, but its better early then having to hear you two fighting on who uses the bathroom first."

They agreed knowing Jack was right, "Okay, we'll go." Pippa said as she ran up the stairs.

"Hey Jack, I understand if you want to have alone time with Elsa, but use a better excuse next time." Jamie teased as he ran up the stairs laughing

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and yelled, "I don't like her like that!"

"Jack what did he mean?" Elsa asked having heard their conversation.

"It's nothing, just some teasing that's all." He said as he made his way to the kitchen to wash the dishes. He was in deep thought as he tried to think of an answer for the strange events that happened and then he remembered the Antique Shop where he got Elsa, and Manny who gave him the doll, _'Did he know about this? Maybe he has the answers I'm looking for; I'll pay him a visit later.'_

"Jack, do you do this every day?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, "What? Do what every day?" He said placing the last plate on the dish drying rack. He turned around to face her.

"Wake up this early and cook breakfast."

"Yeah, I mean we all have somewhere to be early in the morning, except on weekends, where there's no school and it's my days off."

"Why do you do this every day?"

He scratched the back of his head and replied, "Well I need to since it's my responsibility to take care of them, besides I love my family and I'll do whatever it takes to make them happy."

Elsa smiled at him and said, "You're a really kind person Jack."

Jack, seeing her smile felt his heart skip a beat, "T-Thanks Elsa." He said nervously, he doesn't understand why he acts like his towards her, he felt embarrassed. They talked for a few more minutes, until Jamie called out his name indicating that it was his turn to use the bathroom.

He went upstairs to take a shower, after that he got dressed in a simple Black V-neck and Blue jeans. He went downstairs, and saw Jamie and Pippa waiting for him at the living room.

"So you guys ready to go?"

They both nodded, when Pippa realized something, "Hey Jack we can't just leave Elsa alone in the house. Who knows what could happen."

Jack thought for a second knowing Pippa was right and they can't leave her alone in the house, when she doesn't know how half of the things work, nodded his head and said, "Alright, let's bring her with us then." They agreed, Jamie and Pippa went ahead to go to the car, while Jack stayed behind to convince Elsa to come with them.

"Where are we going Jack?"

"We'll just drop them off to school, and I'll stop by a store to talk to someone for a while, then we'll go home."

"Will we just walk to get there?"

"No, they'll be late if we did that. We'll ride on the car."

Elsa tilted her head to the side, "What's a car?"

Jack just gave her a playful smirk, "You'll see."

They arrived at the garage where the car is parked, Elsa's eyes widened when she saw it, "That's a car?"

"Yeah, it's used as transportation to go to one place to another."

Elsa touched the hood of the car, "I've never seen something like this before, it's very unusual." She jumped a little when a hand pressed on her shoulder.

"Come on Elsa we need to go now."

He opened the door by the passenger's seat since Jamie and Pippa occupied the back seat, He got into the car and turned the engine on, then drove away. Elsa looked at every building they passed by with wonder.

* * *

They stopped at the school where Jamie and Pippa said their goodbyes. He drove to the street where the Antique shop was and parked the car to a vacant spot; he unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the car door and got outside.

"Elsa stay here, I'll just take a while, I just need to talk to someone, Okay?"

Elsa nodded her head and he crossed the street, hearing the bell chime as he went inside the shop. He went to the counter and said, "Excuse me."

The employee with long red hair turned around and smiled, "Hello my name's Ariel, what can I help you with?"

"Hi, may I speak with the owner please."

"You're looking at her, is there something wrong sir?"

"No nothing's wrong, I just need to talk to one of your employees here."

"Oh if you want to talk to Flo, his shift is in the afternoon. **(A/N: She's talking about Flounder but his name here is Florian or Flo.")**

"Uh no, I want to talk to Manny."

"Manny?" she said looking at him in confusion.

"Yes, he's the old guy who worked here yesterday."

"I'm sorry but we don't have an employee by the name of Manny, besides we were just setting up shop yesterday and closed it early."

Jack looked perplexed for a second then asked, "Do you by any chance own a doll with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes?"

Ariel shook her head, "No sorry we don't own anything like that, I should know me and my husband stocked everything." She said gesturing to the items on the shelves.

"I see…"

"Is there something else you need sir?"

"No, but thank you for your time." He said with a small smile as he walked away.

"Okay, take care sir." She said politely as she waved at him.

Jack came out of the shop his expression confused and frustrated, _'I don't understand. I swear Manny was there yesterday, I even talked to him, looks like I won't be able to get any info.' _He thought as he ran a hand through his hair and made his way to his car.

He opened the car door and went inside slamming it. He turned the engine on. Elsa looked at him seeing his change of mood she asked, "Jack is there something wrong?" Elsa asked concern written on her face.

"What? Nothing's wrong don't worry." He said with a smile but Elsa knows something was bothering him.

"Did you talk to the person you were looking for?"

"No he wasn't there, let's just go home for now." Jack had a blank look on his face. He drove home in silence he was too deep in his thoughts about the strange occurrences that were happening around him, he won't get his answers since he doesn't even know where Manny is, these mysteries is really giving him a headache. Elsa noticing his strange behaviour decided to just be quiet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! This chapter was hard to write! This was supposed to be longer, but I decided to just cut it into another part because I'm still trying to edit that chapter. I have to say this isn't my best work; I was having both word and writer's block. Anyway, thank you for reading; Maybe, I'll be able to post the next chapter earlier, hopefully it won't be that long.**


	8. Meet Elsa Part 3

**A/N: Sorry if I hadn't updated in a while. School's been keeping me busy especially since finals is coming up, it may take me awhile to update so…sorry again.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They arrived home; Jack parked the car in the garage, stops the engine and got out. He went to the other side to help Elsa get out of the car. After removing her seatbelt he reached a hand out to pull her out. He closed the car door while Elsa walked past him. A wave of concern struck him when he saw her expression, she looked troubled about something.

He turned around and asked her, "Elsa, is there something wrong?"

Elsa looks at him, worry becoming evident on her face, "Jack I'm not being a burden on you, am I?" she asked, fiddling with her hands as she averted her eyes from him.

He became confused with her question, "What? No. What makes you think that?"

"It's just you seem to be bothered by something earlier." She murmured

He realized she must have been talking about his behaviour when he left the Antique Shop, "Oh that. I was just thinking too much, don't worry about it." He responded, trying to reassure her.

Elsa didn't respond she just bowed her head down. She must think that she's only a bother to the family.

Jack let out a sigh and said, "Elsa, you're not a bother to any of us, don't worry about it, alright?"

Elsa looked at him and nodded her head.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room."

"My room?"

"Yeah after all you'll be staying with us"

"But Jack I don't want to impose-"

He raised a hand up to stop her, "It's fine Elsa, besides I can't just let you go out by yourself, you don't even know your way around here and I'm sure the kids won't forgive me if I just shut you out of here."

"Really you'd let me stay here?"

"Of course" He said with a smile.

Elsa looked at him a smile crept up her face, she leapt to Jack and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Jack." She muffled as her head was buried on his shoulder.

Jack didn't know how to respond, it was as if his mind was in a blank. He had been hugged by his friends and women who took an interest in him before, but somehow she was different from them. It felt weird.

Just as he was about to wrap his arms around her, she pulled away, he felt slightly disappointed when she did, "I'm sorry, I'm just happy that you're willing to accept me. I mean I'm sure that a lot people won't accept strangers so easily."

"Well you're different than others." He said with a small smile. They stared at each other for a while when Jack decided to break the silence.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

* * *

They went upstairs and went to the room across Jamie's; His eyes hardened and his heart clenched a little when he saw the door of the room that has been abandoned for years. He unlocked the door and went in. The room was empty save for a bed, a drawer, and a lamp.

A sad smile crept up Jack's face as he remembered whose room this belonged to. It was exactly the same as they had left it. Save for the dust that was collecting on the furniture.

Elsa looked around and touched the light blue coloured walls, "Jack, who stayed here before?" Jack was only silent; he had a solemn expression on his face.

"Jack?" Somehow the atmosphere in the room became tense.

He sighs as he sat on the edge of the bed, dust particles scattering a bit when he did, "This used to be my parents room."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, they…died 3 years ago."

"Jack I'm so sorry, I'll just stay somewhere else."

"No it's fine it's all in the past now." He said frowning.

"It must have been hard…." She said as she sat beside him on the bed.

"It was...I mean they were there for everything. They cared for us and helped us whenever we had problems. I was a troublemaker before; I really gave them a headache for it." He chuckled. Then added, "But they still loved me…no matter what I did. I just wished that they still had more time in this world that they weren't taken away." He said as tears began to form and fall down his face; he noticed and began to wipe it away.

"Sorry, I-I don't know what came over me." He said while wiping a few tears from his eyes. Reminiscing about old memories with his parents' would always bring a wave of sadness over him. Sometimes he would think if he's doing a good job with taking care of his siblings, if he was making them proud. He clenched his fists in an attempt to prevent his emotions from breaking loose.

Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder, "Jack, I'm sure they really loved you, even though I don't know if I had parents' before. I would be sad as well, if someone very important to me would be gone forever, but maybe they're watching over you. From what I could see you're doing a good job, I'm sure they're proud of you."

Jack looked at her his eyes red with the tears that fell, he shook his head in a way to calm down, "Yeah…It's just I really miss them, my only regret is that I didn't get to tell them how much they really mean to me when they were alive."

"I'm sure they already know."

He smiled as he looked at her, "Thanks Elsa. For listening to me, it's been a while since I've let this grief out my system."

"You're welcome, Jack." She said giving her own smile. She got closer and gave him a hug to comfort him. After a while they broke off.

He cleared his throat and stood up from the bed, "Right, why don't I take you to the bathroom. I'll show you how some things work there." He stood up from the bed and walked to the door before he could get out, Elsa held to his arm.

"Are you feeling better now, Jack?"

He let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, I'm alright now. Thanks again Elsa."

They stepped out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

They walked down the hall towards the bathroom and went inside. Elsa's eyes wandered as Jack explained a few things.

"Okay here is the bathroom, it's basically where we get clean or take a shower." He heard a flush and saw Elsa by the toilet flushing it.

"That's the toilet it's where we uh…empty ourselves when we drink too much or eat something that make our bowels react."

"Why does the water swirl?"

"It does that so it goes directly to the sewers."

"What's that?"

"It's where people waste goes." He felt awkward explaining how things work around the toilet, so he quickly changed the subject.

He walked into the shower, sliding the glass door open, "This is the shower it's where we get cleaned. You have soaps, shampoos, conditioners and various other items. The shampoo and conditioner is used on the hair while the soap is used on the body. These are only used to clean our bodies and just because they smell good does not mean they're edible."

He stepped inside and pointed out the shower knob, "Now when using the shower you turn the knob to the left for hot water to come out and you turn it to the right if you want cold water to come out."

"Also when taking a shower you need to remove all of your clothes, do not take a shower with clothes on, you'll only leave sopping wet. " He pointed to the hamper and said, "You place your dirty clothes there. Did you understand everything?"

Elsa nodded, "Okay, you may take a shower now."

After he said that Elsa looked at her clothes and tried taking it off. She pulled her hair tie off, letting her hair fall over her back, and then she tried to take her dress off.

"Oh before I forget-" He stopped what he was saying when he heard what seems to be clothes falling on the floor. He turned around and saw Elsa undressing, immediately he turned around.

"Elsa what are you doing?!" He said a blush covering his cheeks.

"You said to remove the clothes before you take a shower." She said as she tried to remove her remaining clothes.

"Elsa wait don't just…undress when someone is with you it's inappropriate."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Wait until someone leaves the bathroom, then you can undress."

"Oh…What were you going to say earlier?"

Jack sighs and pointed to the towel hanging by the towel rack, "Use that to dry yourself off after you take a shower and I'll buy you a toothbrush later. Now you can take a shower."

Elsa nodded she lifts her hair and turns around, "Jack can you please unlace this, I can't do it myself." She said indicating her corset.

Jack just stood awkwardly behind her; nervously he turns around, he tries to squints his eyes to avoid looking at her almost bare form. He tries to focus only on the laces. He lifts his hands and shakily unlaces her corset. Little by little her skin is becoming exposed. After that he immediately turns around and ran out of the room.

Elsa looks behind her and wonders, _"Did I do something wrong?"_ She proceeds to remove her excess clothing and steps into the shower sliding the shower door close.

She turns the shower knob to the left and hot water pours out, Elsa cringes and immediately turns it off. The heat became too unbearable for her it was as if her skin was being pricked by a thousand needles. She turns the knob to the right and cold water pours out. She sighs in relief and continues to take a shower.

* * *

Jack was in his parents' old room cleaning it. He replaced the curtains and bed covers with new clean ones. He dusted some of the furniture and vacuumed the floor. After he was done cleaning he went downstairs to the laundry room to check on the clothes. He removed the clothes in the dryer, folded it and placed it in the clothes basket. He carried it upstairs, just as he was about to go upstairs he heard the doorbell ring.

He placed the clothes basket on the living room floor and made his way to the door. He got irritated when whoever was behind the door kept ringing the doorbell. He opens the door, his irritated look turned into one of surprise when he saw Flynn, Rapunzel, Aster and Tooth at the doorstep.

"Hey Jack!" Rapunzel said to him.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet your friends? You wound us Jack." Flynn said with a fake hurt impression as he placed a hand on his heart.

Jack looked at him in annoyance then glared at him when he noticed that it was him who kept ringing the doorbell as he was next to it.

"Hi Jack! it's been a while." Tooth beamed at him, it's been almost a month since he's last seen Tooth, he was really glad to see one of his best friends. Before he could respond Tooth pried his mouth open.

"Wow! They're exactly the same as I remember them. You've been taking really good care of your teeth." Tooth said as she observed his teeth. She always does this whenever they would meet. She loved his teeth ever since they were kids she would even compare them to pearls. Aster pulled her away from him when he could see how uncomfortable Jack felt.

"It's nice to see you too, Tooth." He said rubbing his cheeks.

"Why don't you guys come in?" He suggested, they all went in Flynn and Aster slapped him on the back, while Tooth and Rapunzel hugged him. They went to the living room and sat down on the sofa, while Jack sat on the chair on the side.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway? I mean don't you guys have work today?"

"Well I took the rest of the day off since I had to get Blondie here for her check-up at the hospital." Flynn said as he paced an arm on Rapunzel's shoulders.

Jack nodded and looked at Aster, "What about you?"

Aster furrowed his eyebrows at him, "I have the same day off as you. You nut."

Jack raised his hands up, "Hey it's not like I even check your schedule." He looked at Tooth and asked, "What about you Tooth?"

"Don't you remember Jack; my off days are Friday and Sunday"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He said scratching his head, and then added, "Hey Tooth, can you move the dentist appointment on the eighteenth next month? I forgot the kids have school on the fifteenth."

"Sure no problem Jack."

"By the way, why did you guys come here of all places?"

"We thought we'd hang out, you know go out somewhere. After all it's our day off, why not enjoy it." Flynn said.

Jack smiled at the idea, but then he thought about Elsa. He can't just leave her here alone. "Sounds great you guys, but I can't leave today."

"Why not?"

Jack tried to come up with an excuse, if they knew that he's keeping a woman here in the house they might get the wrong idea, "Uh…well, I have a lot of chores around the house that needs to be done."

"Jack you need to take a break once in a while, you can just continue later." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah but I have other things I need to worry about." He said nervously trying to convince them.

"Like what?" Aster said raising an eyebrow at him.

Before Jack could respond someone called out to him by the doorway.

"Jack, who are these people?"

He looked at the doorway, his eyes widening when he saw Elsa, her hair still dripping and only wearing the short white towel that's only up to her knees.

Jack's expression was one of surprise while the other four had shocked and bewildered expressions on their faces as their eyes wondered back and forth to Jack and the woman.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Well that's the end of the Meet Elsa arc. As I've said before Elsa is OOC because of her having no memory of anything, so sorry about that. It looks like Flynn, Rapunzel, Aster and Tooth finally gets to see Elsa, but in a very awkward situation. How do you think they'll react? You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**FrostByte Burns: As for your question. I'll have to say that Anna will show up in later chapters. In what form, well I'll give you a hint and say that it's in human form.**


	9. Well This is Awkward

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry if I haven't updated in a few months, I got caught up in another fandom, well fandoms actually. So it's getting very difficult to focus. But don't worry I'm not giving up on this story, I promise to finish this no matter what!**

**Also I'm working on a lot of things like school stuff, another Jelsa story and a story for another fandom, so my focus is sort of messed up right now. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The whole room went silent, when Elsa showed up in the room wearing only a towel. She looked at them curiously while the rest looked at her in shock. Noticing the immediate silence, Elsa became nervous because of the stares that were directed at her.

"I'm sorry… did I interrupt something?" She asked shyly, clutching the towel she was wearing.

It was silent for a few seconds, until it was broken by Flynn who whistled lowly, "Hot damn…" He murmured.

Aster nodded his head in agreement, "I'll say…"

Rapunzel and Tooth noticed their reactions and frowned. Tooth covered Aster's eyes, while Rapunzel pinched Flynn's arm.

"Ow! What did I do?" Flynn asked while rubbing his arm. Rapunzel just crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Hey Tooth! What the heck?" Aster said, trying to remove Tooth's hand, but it only made her grip tighter.

As the others argued, Jack stood up and walked quietly towards Elsa, hoping he could sneak her out of here before any of his friends notice that they're gone. He was already beside Elsa and was about to leave the room with her, unfortunately for him Tooth saw him and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Jack froze, having been caught. He tried to calm down as he turned around to face them.

The others stopped arguing to hear what Jack has to say. He glanced at them nervously, unable to look at them directly because of the scrutinizing looks they were giving him, except Aster who only creased his forehead and crossed his arms, since Tooth is still covering his eyes.

"Jack, who is she? and what is she doing here?" Rapunzel asked

"And why is she only wearing a towel? You didn't do anything else before we came here did you?" Flynn added with a smirk on his face.

Jack glared at Flynn, while he racked his brain to think of an excuse to explain who Elsa is, but nothing came to mind. He only stuttered a few words out, "I-It's not what you think. U-Um, she… we… uh…"

'_Damn it! I can't think of anything!'_ Jack was mentally berating himself. He knew that if he told them the truth, they'll think he's crazy and won't believe him and right now he couldn't think of anything else to tell them, so he was stuck.

They looked at him questioningly waiting for an explanation. Elsa became concerned at how strange he's acting again.

"Jack, are you okay?" Worry became evident on her voice, as she touched his shoulder.

He looked back at her, smiling a bit, "Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine." He said to ease her worry, aware of how cold her touch is on him.

Flynn found it odd at how comfortable Jack seemed to be around this woman, he was always uncomfortable when some women try to flirt with him or get too close to him. Then realization hit him, he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Not what we think, huh?"

Jack immediately turned his head to look at him, "What?" he was confused for a second, trying to decipher what he was implying, then he realized what Flynn was implying by the look on his face.

"It isn't like that." He replied, scratching the back of his head and sighed, "Listen, I'll give you guys an explanation later, but right now, I… need to help her get dressed." He said with a sense of urgency, eager to get out of the room for a while to clear his head. He grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Jack, what – " Elsa was about to ask, but was cut short when Jack practically dragged her upstairs.

* * *

After they left, the others were left wondering what just happened. "Well, Jack was eager to leave." Rapunzel said, breaking the silence.

Flynn shrugged his shoulders, "I think he was trying to avoid our questions or maybe… he wanted to finish what he started before we came here." He said adding a suggestive tone in his voice.

Rapunzel slapped his arm gently, "I don't think they did anything, Jack seemed a bit calm when we arrived here."

"Well you never know."

"I think Jack's hiding something." Aster spoke in a low voice.

"Why do you think that?" Tooth asked.

"Well judging by the tone of his voice, he was nervous about something. He only acted like that when we asked who the girl is."

They all pondered what they thought of the matter, then Rapunzel gasped and exclaimed. "Do you think she might be Jack's girlfriend?"

Flynn looked at his wife, "What gave you that idea?"

"Well like Aster said, he was nervous, he seemed fidgety to me earlier and he seemed comfortable around her. So I think that she really might be Jack's girlfriend." She beamed, happy with the idea that Jack has finally found someone.

"You have a point there, but why would he hide his relationship from us?"

"Well knowing you guys, you'll tease him non – stop on the matter."

Flynn and Aster chuckled, "Well can you blame us, the last relationship that bloke had was in his senior year of high school and it only lasted for three months."

"But that's because the girl cheated on him." Tooth added.

"Well, there's that."

They still remembered that time; Since Jack was the captain of the Hockey Team, girls practically threw themselves at him. They would flirt with him and he would flirt back, but it never meant anything more than that.

Unfortunately he was very unlucky when it came to relationships, the girls he dated back then only liked him for his looks, his popularity, and some just wanted to get in his pants. Eventually he grew tired of getting his heart broken, when some of the girls get jealous so easily, mistaking his friendliness for flirting when some other girl got too close to him and when he refused to have sex, leading them to find another guy. It was hard to see their best friend's heart get broken over and over again, but they thought it was for the best. They didn't really like the girls he dated back in high school.

Jack quit dating by the end of his senior year and focused more on his studies, much to the dismay of some of the girls who were interested in him in college, when he refused to go out on a date with them.

They were brought back from their memories when Flynn stated, "What I really don't understand is, why he would want to hide a girl that hot? - But not as hot as you honey." He quickly added when she frowned at him.

"Still I don't think we should jump to conclusions, let's just wait for what Jack has to say to us." Tooth said. They all agreed, but are still open to the possibility that Jack could be in a relationship with the mysterious woman.

"Tooth, can you remove your hand now?" Aster grunted, when he just realized that she still hasn't removed her hand.

"Oh, sorry."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Whew! Finally done. Sorry if there wasn't much Jelsa in this chapter, I wanted the opinions of what the others think seeing Elsa and a bit of a background check on another reason why Jack doesn't want to date anyone yet. Jack and Elsa's interaction will continue in the next chapter. So wait until the next update, hopefully it won't take a few more months.**


	10. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, how's it going? Man, sorry if updating this story is getting slower and slower. I've got a lot going on at school; the last term had been hell to be honest. I only have like a month of vacation right now because my course is a trimester. **

**Anyway, I know a lot of you are waiting for an update, so to make it up to you guys I'll try to update as I can. I might write a chapter or 2, that is if I can get my brain to function right now and also my schedule is pretty much packed because I'm working on trying to improve how I draw and how to use some digital software's, so I'm mostly busy, but I'll squeeze in some time to write a chapter.**

**So what I'm trying to say is this'll be a temporary hiatus, at least until I update or when I update. So thank you guys for being awesome and patient with me and this story. I'm sorry for rambling and I hope you won't virtually strangle me for this. **


End file.
